Angel's Destiny
by moriah93ohio
Summary: After saving a boy from a burning building, the Pharaoh of Egypt, takes him back to his palace. What happens when he finds out the boy is really an angel sent to stop an evil? What will he do when the angel he is falling for, he destined to die fighting?


Moriah: New story!

Yugi: *hugs* Happy Birthday, Morie-chan!

Moriah: *smiles happily with a surprise look, hugs back* Yugi, you remembered!

Yugi: Of course I remembered. *Yami Moriah and Yami appear*

Yami Moriah and Yami: Happy Birthday, sweetheart! Happy Birthday, Moriah!

Moriah: *gives Yami Moriah and Yami a hug* I'm so glad that you remembered!

Yami Moriah: Of course we did hunny. We wouldn't forget. *gives Moriah the series of Twilight*

Yami: *hugs back* I agree with Yami, we wouldn't. *give Moriah the new Southern Vampire Mystery book*

Moriah: *squeals with happiness* Awwwww thank you! Thank you! Thank you!

Yugi: While Morie-chan is squealing over her birthday gifts, please enjoy the new story that you all chose!

Yami: Morie-chan doesn't own anything! Enjoy!

* * *

Summary: Atemu is the Pharaoh of Egypt. One day while taking a trip into town, he finds a young boy in a burning building. He saves him and takes him back to his palace. The young teen looks a lot like him. He soon finds out that the young teen is an angel, sent to Earth to stop a evil. The more he spends with the angel, the more he starts to fall in love with him. What will he do when his angel is destined to die fighting the evil?

* * *

Chapter 1

* * *

"Are you going into town again?" a female voice asked, standing outside a palace. A male was also standing outside, but he was on the stairs.

The male nodded. "Yes, Isis. I am."

"Just please be careful." she said, with a lace of worry.

The male chuckled alittle. He had tanned skin, and crimson eyes. "I wish you wouldn't worry so much. I will be fine."

Isis smiled. She wasn't only the healer in the palace, but also one of his guardians. She wore the Eye of Hour around her neck.

She walked closer to himl, before hugging him tightly.

"Don't stay out too late." she said, pulling away, watching as he walked down the stairs, and in the direction of town. Sometimes, she acted like his mother.

* * *

"Hello, Pharaoh." a male said friendly, as he walked by a stand selling apples.

The crimson eyed male smiled back. "Hello." he said, chuckling to himself. None of the people knew his real name. Maybe it was better that way.

He continued to walk past stands and people, who said hi, or smiled when seeing him.

The sun was beaming donw on the people as they walked around for goods.

Being in town was always an exhilirating experience for the male. He may be the Pharaoh, but it was always fun to watch the people enteract with him and others.

The smile and contentment he felt disappeared, smelling smoke in the air. 'Where's the smoke coming from?' he thought.

Hearing a scream, he starting running, the smell of smoke getting closer, making his eyes watery.

The sight of a burning building made him stop, looking at the mayhem and screaming people.

"What's going on?" he asked a woman that was close by.

"The building's on fire!" she said. "There's a boy still inside!" her voice was filled with panic. "Please help him."

"Do you know him?" he asked. "Does anyone know him?"

She shook her head. "No one knows who he is or how he got inside." she told him. "They just know he's in there. Please Pharaoh, save him."

The inside was filled with flames, paths were blocked byt the fire. Wood and chairs were all covered by the flaming substance. Running into a doorwaym he took a right, covering his nose and moth. The smoke was slowly filling the room, making it hard to see.

There on the floor, he saw a small form laying unconscious. He picked up the small bundle in his arms, before walking right and back through the doorway.

The buiding started to shake; a big piece of wood suddenly crashed down, blocking his path, unless he jumped over it. There was a chance if he did that, he might drop the boy in his arms.

He sighed. Today would have been a great day to bring guards with him, so they could help him, but he hadn't thought he would need them.

Calmdin his heartbeat and thoughts, he jumped over the piece of wood, holding the boy tigher in his arms.

Landing on the ground, he ran to door, that was almost gone.

He landed on his knees, his breathing coming out his raspy pants.

Soon, his world turned black.

* * *

Slowly, crimson eyes fluttered opened, looking around the room.

His chambers were painted gold. He had a dresser and a king sized bed.

"Seto." The Pharoah said, with surprise. "What are you doing here, cousin?"

Seto wasn't just the Pharoah's cousin, but also a High Priest. He had pale light skin, brown hair, and cold piercing blue eyes.

"To yell at you." his voice was a mixture of seriousness and concern. "What the hell were you thinking? You could have gotten killed."

The Pharoah smiled warmly at his cousin. "Seto, please calm down." he said. "I am fine. I am more worried about the boy I saved." he looked around his chambers, but saw nothing of the boy. "Where is he?" he looked at his cousin, hoping he would know. "Is he okay?"

Seto nodded. "Yes, cousin. The boy is fine. He is with Isis. He has some cuts and bruises, but he will be fine."

The Pharoah nodded his thanks, before getting up, and walking out of the room. Taking a left down the hall, he walked straight until he reached a set of brown double doors.

He walked in to see that Isis wasn't there. He looked around the see that someone was laying on the brown couch.

Walking closer, he saw that the boy had pale skin, and his hair had golden-yellow layers of black with amethyst at the tips. He had a couple of cuts on his arms and cheek.

His chest was moving up and down, and soft breaths were heard through soft pink lips.

"Who are you?" the taller male asked, even though he knew the other couldn't respond. He sat on the couch, making sure not to disturb the boy.

He sighed, stroking the other's cheek with his hand.

He would just have to wait and find out.

* * *

Moriah: That's the first chapter. I hope that you like it.

Yugi: We are sorry that this is late. We wanted this out for Moriah's birthday, on April 30, but it wasn't finished.

MoriahL I am sorry but this isn't beta-ed. When it is, I will replace the chapter and maybe change was other things.

Yugi: Please make sure that you review. If Morie-chan messed up on anything, she is sorry, when she replaces the chapters, she will fix them. Please make sure that you review!

Until the next time that we update...


End file.
